


The Sensation

by Fleimkipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burnnnnnnn, Clexa dog, F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Gay Disaster Lexa (The 100), Like fr fr this is rlly gonna slowburn, Med Student Clarke, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Clarke Griffin, Slooooooooowwwww, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: “Lexa.”“Yes, mom ?”“Do you want to play soccer ?”Lexa nodded with a smile, “For the rest of my life !”Anya chuckled and saw the sparkle in her daughter’s eye when she said it.“Well, I think that you’ll be the best soccer player ever.”“Really ?”The woman nodded.“And I’m gonna play for Australia, and I’m gonna buy you a nice house, mama !”Her daughters words almost made Anya cry.“That's why you’re gonna work hard in school too.” Anya said. “And you’ll be one of the best soccer players to roam the earth.”Lexa nodded. Finally, her mother seemed to get it.Lexa is an australian girl with dreams of professional soccer, where will it take her now ?





	1. Pilot

Her curls flowed wildly in the wind as she ran after the torn up soccer ball. The other boys tried to push her aside, but the fiery brunette wasn’t going to let them. She knocked the boy to her left down, and finally got the ball. She managed to kick it a few feet into the distance. Lexa winced a bit as she felt a sharp pain course under her foot. 

She stopped running, and looked. Surely, she had aggravated her cut from last week (a toe stubbing incident that she kept from her mother). However, she wiped off the blood and kept running. 

“You’re not safe, Timothy !” she growled.

The pack of kids had journeyed a far ways from home., and the sun was beginning to set. 

“Good game.” they all high fived each other and went home for the day. 

Lexa went home to the homely hut and her mother looked at her with a scowl.

“Where’s your shirt, Alexandria ?”

Green eyes widened. She bit her bottom lip.

“It’s the third one this month.” Anya said. “I can’t keep buying you new shirts !”

“Mum, I’m sorry.” the five year old was remorseful. “I’ll go find it.”

Anya sighed, “No, just… sit down for dinner.”

The woman had gone out fishing earlier today, fish was the cheapest thing (free) she could get for her family to eat. Lexa sat down on the floor. Anya brought their plates over. Lexa thought that she could’ve done a way better job than her mother, and catch  _ bigger, better _ fish.

“What’s wrong, Lexa ?”

The brunette shook her head ‘no’. 

“Tell me.” Anya insisted.

“I was just thinking that I could catch better fish.” 

Anya chuckled, “Then you should join me tomorrow.”

Lexa shook her head ‘no’, she was going to play soccer with the other boys instead tomorrow. Anya made a small smile.

“Sorry, mum.”

“It’s alright.” Anya said. “Come here.”

The woman held out her arms for her daughter. Lexa went in them. Anya hugged her tight. 

“I love you  _ so so  _ much, Lexa.”

The small girl didn’t respond, instead, she looked up with a smile.

“I-I know I get mad at you sometimes, but, I just want you to be the best person that you can be, and not wander around wildly.” Anya said. “I’m doing this whole mama thing on my own, sweetie, and half of the time I don’t know what I’m doing, or if I’m doing it right.”

“I know.” Lexa said. “I love you too.”

The twenty three year old gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. 

“Lexa.”

“Yes, mom ?”

“Do you want to play soccer ?”

Lexa nodded with a smile, “For the rest of my life !”

Anya chuckled and saw the sparkle in her daughter’s eye when she said it.

“Well, I think that you’ll be the best soccer player ever.”

“Really ?”

The woman nodded.

“And I’m gonna play for Australia, and I’m gonna buy you a nice house, mama !”

Her daughters words almost made Anya cry. 

“That's why you’re gonna work hard in school too.” Anya said. “And you’ll be one of the best soccer players to roam the earth.”

Lexa nodded. Finally, her mother seemed to get it. 

* * *

The brunette stirred in the mattress, and bumped into something. She opened her eyes with a dot of confusion. She was nearly blinded by the ray of sunshine bleeding into the room.

“Mom ?” she called out. “Mama !”

Footsteps from the hallway came into the room.

“Happy birthday, Lexa.” Anya said sitting on the edge of the mattress, “Did you like what I got you ?”

“Hmmm ?”

“Look over there.”

Anya pointed to Lexa’s left side. The brunette’s vision cleared. It was a soccer ball. A fresh, new soccer ball. Green eyes lit up. 

“Thank you, mom !” 

Lexa dove into the woman’s arms close to tears. But they were tears of happiness. 

“Can you play with me outside ?”

“I don’t know how to play Lexa.”

“That’s fine, I just wanna have fun with you.”

Anya smiled, “Alright.” she said. “But you need to eat first.”

Anya carried the six year old to the kitchen. 

“Cake for breakfast ?”

Anya nodded, “Don’t worry, you’re gonna play the sugar out of you later.”

Lexa nodded, already halfway through the cake. 

“Jesus, Lex, you’ve got it all over your face.”

The girl shamelessly continued to eat sloppily. For the first time at all, Anya was grateful that Lexa wasn’t wearing a shirt, or she would have surely ruined it. 


	2. Ribs

** 13 years later... **

 

Coach Indra glared at the girls. The awkward silence had them all scared and confused. Maybe it was technique or etiquette or behaviour.

“You have the week off.” she said, finally breaking the ice. “You can thank the score, 20-4.”

The girls jumped around excitedly.

“However you _also_ have to thank Lexa, because she scored nine of those goals.”

The brunette made a small victory dance, but was met with a slap in the back of her head from her friend Gaia.

“Ow, okay, sorry.”

* * *

 

The brunette jumped on Gaia’s back excitedly. The blonde chuckled.

“There goes number twelve, she shoots she scores !” Gaia shouted excitedly. “Goallllllll !”

Lexa bumped her hip.

“Wanna go celebrate at a restaurant ?”

“How about a campfire of some sort.”

“You know me _so_ well, Gai.”

“We’ve been playing together since we were four !”

She was right. The brunette ran ahead of her friend.

“I’ll meet ya there, alright ?”

“Yup !”

The brunette continued home. When she went inside the door, Anya turned around slightly shocked.

“Jesus, Lexa.” Anya put her hand on her head and chuckled a bit. “Why do you always scare me, huh ?”

“Sorry, I’m just excited about our win, and I--” Lexa rummaged around in the bins and counters looking for firewood, and a lighter. “Gaia and I are gonna celebrate !”

Anya chuckled, “Alright, slow down.”

The brunette stopped, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Anya went up to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

“Yes, mum ?”

The woman looked at her daughter with a smile.

“Go number twelve !” Anya jumped up and down with her.

“Go number twelve !”

“Go number twelve !”

“Go number twelve !”

“Go number twelve !”

“Alright, mum, I’ve gotta go, I’ll be back.”

Anya gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, and I told you so.”

“I know you did, mum.” Lexa said going back to grabbing a pan, and firewood, and a wagon. “Bye.”

“Be safe, aye ?”

“I always am, mum.” Lexa insisted.

Lexa left the small house, and walked all the way down to the beach. She pulled out two logs, and started to form a small fire pit in the center. After a few flicks of the match, she finally set fire to the wood. It nearly erupted in her face. She had been doing this for years, and she still couldn’t get it right.

She rubbed her hands together and held them out to the flame. She decided to take off her shirt, shoes, and socks. Gaia had not yet arrived with the food, so she decided to take advantage of the time. She ran into the waves. The cold ocean water felt borderline orgasmic against her sore muscles.

She put her hair up in a high ponytail and turned around to see her friend on the sand, cooking. She pointed up her index finger, signaling for her to wait a second. Gaia held out a thumbs up. The brunette laid on her back in the water. The waves moved her around a bit.

She loved days like these. She would be recovering from weeks or even months of grueling training, reveling in a victory, and then relaxing with her best friend. She wouldn’t trade it for anything. The sun began to set, and the brunette decided to swim back to shore.

“Damn, girl !”

Lexa chuckled at her friend.

“I got us some ribs.”

“Ooh !”

Lexa squeezed her hair dry, grabbed a nearby towel, and sat down. The blonde flipped the ribs to the other side. Unlike Lexa, she had pretty much perfected her technique on how to handle fire over the years. She glanced at her friend with a smile.

“What ?”

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’re my friend.” Gaia said. “and that my mum hasn’t scared you away.”

Lexa chuckled.

“It takes a lot to scare me, Gai.” Lexa said. “You’re mother hasn’t yet acquired those things yet.”

The blonde chuckled, “What are you doing this week ?”

Lexa shrugged, “I’m probably gonna sleep in, these legs are sore you know ?”

Gaia nodded in agreement.

“You know, I’m gonna buy some ice, and have a nice ass ice bath.”

Lexa shivered at the beautiful thought. _Ice baths._ She could already think about how that would feel. She also remembered about how she nearly killed herself because she stayed in there too long, and began to lose sensation in her body. A rookie mistake that she learned from.

“It’s done.” Gaia said. “But wait.”

The girl held her hand out, and grabbed two ribs, and put some barbecue sauce on them (a very generous amount). Lexa sighed and pursed her lips.

“Proceed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment your thoughts on this chapter.


	3. L.L.Bean

Lexa had tied her shoelaces. Anya leaned on the doorway. Lexa noticed her out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey mum.”

“Hey, Lexa.” Anya said. “Are you off to play with Gaia ?”

Lexa nodded, “How’d you know ?”

“Because you two’ve been playing soccer since you were what ? Three or four ?”

Lexa chuckled. She loved her best friend, and she was thankful for having a soccer buddy who loved soccer as much as her. 

“You're not gonna pull your hair up or something ?” Anya asked running her fingers through Lexa’s obnoxiously long hair. 

Lexa looked at her. 

“You wanna do it ?”

Anya nodded, “I’ll be right back.”

Lexa tied the strings on her exercise shorts. Meanwhile, Anya returned with a hairbrush, and hair ties. 

“What are you about to do ?” Lexa asked curiously, adjusting her posture. 

“Just a french braid.” Anya insisted. “Don’t worry.”

Anya brushed Lexa’s hair out. She separated a section from the front, split it in three, and braided down. Lexa couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic. She remembered how her mom literally had to sit on top of her to be able to do her hair so that she looked somewhat presentable.  _ A simpler time _ . 

Anya secured the hair tie, and patted the sides of Lexa’s head. 

“You're coming home for dinner, alright ?”

“Alright.” Lexa answered. 

She gave her mother a quick hug, grabbed her soccer ball, and went out the door.

“Lexa, your shirt--” the front door closed, but Anya was still holding out the shirt. “your… shirt.”

She still couldn’t believe that Lexa had grown so fast. To her, it felt like just yesterday she was holding her in her arms, (attempting) singing her to sleep, and now she was well on her way to becoming a soccer player. Well, she already  _ was  _ one, she just needed that big jump to  _ professional _ soccer. Anya sat on the bed by herself.

* * *

 

Lexa went to the practice field, where Gaia was.

“Hey, bare-y!”

Lexa chuckled, and puffed her chest out.

“Damn right !” 

Gaia shook her head.

“Hand me the ball.”

Lexa nodded, but instead tossed the ball into the air and kicked it to her friend.

“Really ?”

The blonde looked at her with a mildly pissed look, and ran after the ball. The brunette set her towel and water bottle on the side of the field next to Gaia’s things. The blonde, pretty peeved, returned with the (raggedy looking) soccer ball, and kicked it towards Lexa. The brunette kicked it back. 

“Get it, mate !”

“Alright, you stereotypical aussie brit.” 

Lexa chuckled returning the ball. 

“I see you got your hair done.” Gaia pointed out, kicking it back. “Was it your mum ?”

“Yeah.” 

Honestly, the brunette was barely paying attention to the conversation, she was just watching out for the ball. Out of the corner of her eye, the brunette noticed a man sit down on the bench. Once again, the balk returned to her, and she ignored him. The man just sat there, and watched the two girls play. He looked at their technique, chemistry, build, kicks, everything. 

Lexa glanced at him occasionally. His didn’t look from there. He didn’t exactly look australian, per se. He looked to be wearing L.L Bean. In their opinion, he definitely was a perverted american.

Lexa allowed the ball to stop in front of her. 

“Hey Lex--”

The brunette waved her over.

“Guy’s sketchy, ain't he ?” Lexa asked.

Gaia nodded, “He makes me feel sketchy.” 

“Yeah, but…” Lexa sighed. “Five more minutes, and if  _ he  _ doesn’t leave,  _ we  _ do.”

Gaia nodded in agreement. They high fived, and made the best out of the extended time. The man didn’t budge, he even took out his phone and recorded him. That’s when they took their  _ shit _ , and ran. The man stood up, as if to follow them.

“Holy fuck !”

The two ran home in their own directions. Lexa closed the door, and gasped for air. It was quite a sight for Anya to see. Her daughter’s skin was clammy with sweat, her hair had gotten disheveled, and her face was almost beet red. Lexa quickly locked the door and looked out the window.

“Lexa, are you alright ?” she asked getting closer to the nineteen year old. “Calm down.”

Anya was already beginning to  _ assume  _ the  _ worst _ .  _ Did someone say something to her ? Did she get attacked ? _

“Lexa, hon’, speak to me.”

The brunette shrugged her away and went to her room. She paced back and forth with her hands on the side of her head, whimpering, almost giving into tears, reminding herself that she was too strong to cry. 

“Lexa, what’s going on ?” Anya demanded to know. 

She hated seeing her daughter distressed, and she just wanted to help. 

“Alexandria, answer me !” 

Lexa mumbled incoherently.

“What ?” 

Lexa let out an ugly whimper as she inhaled. Maybe she was just over reacting. She left the house again. Anya just stood there. What the hell was going on with her daughter ?

The brunette grabbed her balls from a nearby butcher (not really, but she did pass by a very,  _ very _ strong looking butcher, and that sort of  _ boosted  _ her a bit), and went back to the field. In the back of her head, she was sure that Gaia would be telling her to stay home, and not to do something so dumb. But the thing was, Gaia had most likely gone home, and was probably receiving a stern talking to from her mother. Lexa approached the field, and she was on high alert.

“Where are you,  _ fucker  _ ?”

She was wide eyed, looking for the man wearing l.l. bean apparel. She scoffed at the thought. He definitely had to be american to be wearing l.l. bean.  _ For sure. _ However, he wasn’t there. 

Lexa huffed. All she really  _ could  _ do was hope that she (or Gaia) weren’t going to be abducted within the next week. 


	4. Team

Lexa had gotten ready for practice with the other girls. They warmed up, and began doing drills. However, Coach Indra wasn’t really involved in today’s practice, which was odd, because Indra would be yelling at them by now (on a regular day, and clearly this wasn’t one). Instead, the woman sat on the sidelines with some man.

“Who do you think that is ?” Lexa finally asked.

A couple girls shrugged and hummed ‘I don’t know’. 

“I heard that he’s one of the best college soccer coaches in the world, and he came here to pick a few girls to take back with him to play on  _ his  _ team.” Emori answered.

_ That nosy bitch is finally making herself useful _ , Lexa thought, “Oh really ?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“I think I saw him once when I was playing with Gaia.” Lexa noted. “He took video of us.”

Indra called Gaia from the group. Lexa couldn’t help but occasionally glance over. Maybe he didn’t look  _ so  _ creepy after all. Lexa had seen men who were the striking definition of  _ creepy _ , and the man wasn’t it. Then she received a tap to her shoulder.

“My-my mum.. needs you.” Gaia said nervously, and a bit sad.

Lexa made note to check her on that later. The brunette approached the two adults.

“A shirt.” Indra scolded.

Lexa quickly put on a tank top. She was pretty nervous to approach the man. She stood in front of the bench where her coach and the anonymous man sat. He had an L.L. Bean backpack with him. He had hair that almost touched his shoulders, a trimmed beard, (it looked to have been groomed by a rookie, in Lexa’s opinion) and soft brown eyes, he also looked to be older, but not  _ too _ old. 

“Hello.” he greeted Lexa with a polite smile, and held out his hand.

_ He is american _ , Lexa’s brain was releasing fireworks within itself, “Hello, I’m Lexa, what’s  _ your  _ name ?”

_ Goddamnit, Lexa, why’d you have to come off so aggressive ?! _

“Marcus Kane, I’m the soccer coach at Polis University, and I’ve come to talk to you.”

The name of the school rang a bell. Lexa fought back a (possibly) ridiculous looking grin. 

“I saw you play the other day with your friend.” He said.

_ And you creeped the  _ **_SHIT_ ** _ out of us. _

“And you have a natural talent.” he said. “Something I need on my team.”

Lexa didn’t know if she had to nod (in understandment), or just continue to listen to him without jumping to conclusions too early. 

“Speaking of,” he looked at Indra, receiving a nod of approval from the coach, he scooted to the edge of the bench. “would you like to come to America, and play on  _ my  _ team ?”

Lexa’s jaw went on automatic, and collapsed by itself. 

“Wha--” the brunette mumbled incoherently, hut out her hand over her mouth to avoid any embarrassing sounds out. “Me ? Play on  _ your  _ team ?”

There she was, stressing the word  _ your _ for some odd inexplicable reason. 

“You don’t have to decide  _ now _ , but here is my card, you have two weeks to decide, alright ?”

Lexa nodded. Indra nudged her. 

“Um-- y-yes sir, thank you.” 

Practice was dismissed shorty after. The brunette ran home in tears of joy.

“Mum !” she exclaimed running to the kitchen. “Mama, guess what !”

She didn’t even realize her voice cracking like crazy. Anya emerged from her spot at the stove. She saw the tears in Lexa’s eyes, and swiftly wiped them. 

“What’s wrong ?”

“Nothing-- I --something  _ right _ happened, mum.” Lexa insisted, sounding much happier, but the tears made her voice drop an octave. “The coach from that school in America wants me to play for  _ his  _ school !”

“I told you so, Lex.” Anya said. “See, hard work pays off.”

Lexa nodded.

“So, what did you say ?”

_ See, about that… _ “I was just about to call him and tell ‘im yes.”

Anya wasn’t gonna allow the melted countenance fool her. She held onto Lexa, keeping her from going to her room. 

“Why didn’t you answer him when he asked you ?”

“Because, I wanted to tell you, because I didn’t know how you would feel about it.” Lexa said quietly, “It’s so far away--America, mum.”

Anya smiled, “It’s a yes from me.” the woman said. “Now, call him !”

Lexa chuckled and went to her room. It seemed like her phone was slipping from her hands. (It didn’t  _ seem  _ like it, because it  _ was  _ like it, she should have bought a case for it). She dialed his number. 

“Hello ?”

“Hey, um, Mr. Kane ?”

“Oh, Lexa !” the voice on the other end of the line sounded happy. “Nice to hear from you !”

Lexa chuckled, “I made my… decision.”

Lexa’s heart was beating. This was her last chance to back out…  _ not  _ that she wanted to, she was just-- letting herself know. 

“I want to play for  _ your  _ team.”

There she was, stressing the  _ your,  _ again. 

“That’s  _ great  _ to know, my team will be excited to hear !”

Lexa smiled. They spoke a bit more, and Lexa hung up, sighing. She did it. Anya stood at the doorway. She saw how stunned Lexa looked. 

“Are you alright ?”

“Mmhmm.” Lexa stood there for a minute staring at her wall, before looking at her mother. “I’m gonna miss you, mum.”

“I am too.”

Anya took Lexa in her arms. 

“I will always be with you, honey.”

“Me too.”

Lexa didn’t realize that she was sobbing into Anya’s chest. She felt another set of arms around them.

“We’re gonna miss you down here in the outback, Lex.” 

Gaia...

* * *

 

“You ready ?” Kane asked Lexa.

The brunette nodded eagerly. She could feel her eyes threatening to spill more tears. He put his hand on her shoulder, and led them to the terminal.

“Hey, Lexa, it will be alright.” he reassured. “I promised your mother that I would take care of you.”

“Did she threaten you a bit ?” Lexa chuckled.

“A lot.” Kane chuckled too.

Lexa said, “I’m sorry about that.”

“No, no, no, it’s alright, she didn’t really  _ threaten _ me, she just said to take care of you with my life.”

“I think that’s technically the same thing.”

They were called to board the plane. The brunette was overly excited to travel. Kane practically had to remind her to stop taking pictures at times. 16 hours later, they arrived to America. 

“Sit down, Lexa.” 

“Sorry, it’s just-- I’ve never seen America in person before.”

* * *

 

Kane showed Lexa to her dorm, and he made sure to take her to practice with him.

“The locker room is in here.” he pointed at the door. “You can go ahead and change, some of the girls might already be in there, don’t be shy.”

The man made his way down to the field. Lexa took a deep breath. Thankfully, it was a friday, and she didn't start classes until monday next week, so Lexa wasn’t tasked with trying to make new friends all at once. The brunette went into the locker room and sat on a bench. Sure enough, there was someone there. 

Actually, more than one someone.

“Damn, Clarke, you’re annoying as hell.” the voice was a bit obnoxious. “Get out before you get in trouble, you’re not even a soccer player.”

Lexa looked up from her phone, and saw a blonde being pushed out. It was pretty evident from the giggling that the blonde was restraining. 

“Get out !” 

Then the girls saw her. 

“Fuck !” the latina exclaimed. “Clarke, you need to leave.”

Suddenly, the blonde stopped resisting. She stood there for a second, and looked at Lexa.

“Hi, are you the new exch--”

The latina dragged her out of the locker room. Lexa tried to stop herself from laughing. The latina returned, passing by her on her way to the showers. Then, she peeked out. 

“Hey, you  _ are  _ the new girl.” 

Lexa nodded, “I’m Lexa.”

“Well, Lexa, I’m not gay, but you’re  _ hot _ .” the girl said. “I’m Raven.”

The brunette blushed. She didn’t know what to think.

“T-thank you.”

“Um have you got any friends yet ?”

Lexa shook her head ‘no’, “I don’t start classes yet, and I literally-- this is the only place where I’ve interacted with someone.”

“Ooh,” Raven said. “what classes do you have ?”

Lexa took out her schedule. 

“Um, for 1st period, I have Anatomy, 2nd period I have Creative writing, third period I have Social responsibility, and fourth period I have Geometry.”

“I have…” Raven clicked her tongue. “I have creative writing, maybe we can sit together, I sit next to no one yet.”

Lexa nodded. Then the door began to swing open, and a swarm of girls went into the locker room. The enclosed space was overcrowded with new voices. 

“It gets loud as hell in here, but that’s pretty much how it always is.” Raven shouted to Lexa. “Your ears adjust over time.”

Lexa nodded politely.


	5. Daddy

Lexa spent the first half of practice flapping her shirt in an attempt to cool herself off. She was almost brought to ask Coach Kane if she could just take it off, but after some thought she just decided that it was too weird.

“Hey, _aussie_!”

Lexa looked up, at the voice. The girl had the typical ‘mean girl’ look to her.

“I’m your captain.”

“Really ?” Lexa smiled at her, and raised her hand out to shake it. “Hi, I’m Lexa.”

The other brunette looked at her with disgust. Lexa thought she was doing something illegal for a second. The girl tapped her outstretched hand, and then wiped herself off on Lexa’s shirt.

“Echo, why are you always such a bitch--”

“Hey, hey, hey, _ladies_.” Kane clapped a few times and called the girls over into a circle. “Listen up.”

Lexa avoided eye contact with the other girls, but she could feel their stares, and practically _hear_ their thoughts.

_Look at that country british girl !_

_She's gonna steal my spot !_

_I fucken’ hate her !_

“Allow me to introduce you to your new teammate, Lexa.”

The brunette felt an arm wrap around her, and bring her close. She sighed in relief that it was Kane, because she only trusted him, and Raven (like .5%) so far. There was a little clapping. That came from Raven, and a girl who had black hair and blue eyes.

“Alright, you two.”

There was an elongated sigh from a familiar person.

“Echo, be _nice_.” Lexa heard the whisper that Kane exchanged with her captain.

“All right.”

The captain practically spoke in sighs. Lexa was finding it annoying already. Kane spoke a bit more, patred Lexa’s shoulder a few more times, and then practice _officially_ began. Lexa couldn’t help but feel too comfortable.

“Hey, Lexa.” Raven approached with her friend in tow. “How do you feel about practice ?”

“It’s alright.”

“It’s not hard, is it ?”

Lexa chuckled a bit and shook her head ‘no’.

“Oh this is my friend, Octavia by the way.” Raven moved aside. “Um, we don’t want you to feel alone your first few days.”

“Hi.” Lexa held out her friend.

Octavia shook it. The girl was probably the second or third nice person (student) that Lexa ran into so far.

“New girl !” Echo yelled over at her. “Come on, I don’t have the luxury of a loss.”

“We better go.”

“Are you guys really scared of her ?”

The two girls nodded. Lexa pursed her lips and continued over to the rest of the group. They barged into a conversation.

“So, my dad gave me $500 dollars this week, but I told him that it wasn’t enough.”

“You done ?” Raven asked.

“Look, Raven, I’m not gonna filter my mouth because you have bad memories of daddy, alright ?”

Lexa and Octavia cringed.

“Let me guess, _you also_ have _daddy_ issues.” The comment was directed to Lexa.

“Leave her alone !” Octavia insisted.

“I don’t have one.” the brunette answered.

Echo glared at her, “Looks like it.”

Lexa was taken aback.

* * *

 

“Mum, where’s my dad ?”

There was a long sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Sweetie, are you ready ?”

“Mmhmm.”

“He… he _died_ a month after you were born.”

Lexa tried her best to fight back tears.

“H-how ?”

Lexa was sure that her mother was crying on the other end of the line. Maybe it was a bit _too_ much of a question to ask.

“Sorry, mum I--”

“It’s alright, Lexa, I just haven’t thought about it for some time.” Anya said. “He died from an accident at work.”

“What did he work for ?”

“Military.” Anya answered. “He was shot.”

“Where is he buried ?”

“In that cemetery near the house.”

There was a loud, long silence.

“Mum ?”

“Yes, sweetie ?”

Lexa was just making sure that her mother was still on the other end of the line.

“I love you, and I know that he’s proud of you.”

Lexa smiled a bit at the thought.

“Could you send me a picture of him ?”

“Mmhmm.”

* * *

 

Lexa pretty much hung low at practice the next day. Octavia ran over to her.

“Hey are you--”

“Lexa, will you come over here for a second ?” Coach Kane waved Lexa over, and patted the spot next to him on the bench. “The rest of you, begin warming up, alright ?”

A few, ‘Alright, coach !”s were passed around, and they began to warm up.

“I heard about what Echo said yesterday.” Kane said. “Are you alright after that ?”

Lexa nodded.

“If she says anything, you can tell me.”

“You really are taking my mum seriously.”

Kane chuckled, “Yes, I am.” he said. “But if you need someone to come to, you have me, alright ?”

Lexa nodded, “Thank you, Coach.”

“It’s alright, Lexa."


	6. Primal Urge

Practice had concluded. Lexa was a bit tired. She ripped her shirt off as soon as the stadium was out of sight. Two people jumped on her back.

“Hey, Lexie.” Octavia greeted.

Lexa however would have preferred that she just tap her shoulder. Suddenly, the weight was removed.

“Thank you so much, Harp.” 

The blonde chuckled, “No problem.” she clicked her teeth. “So, do you guys wanna go out tonight, you know, the usual celebrate the beginning of the season ?”

“Definitely.” Raven and Octavia’s answer was automatic. “What about you, Lexa ?”

“I guess so.”

* * *

 

The brunette stood in front of Octavia’s mirror trying to decide between tops. The tube top was definitely out of the question for her, because it would basically  _ slide  _ off. Instead, she chose a muscle shirt (that did it’s job, in Octavia’s opinion), some jean shorts, and some Toms that she bought when she got to the U.S.

“Ooooh, Lex !” Octavia went up behind Lexa and squealed. “You look  _ hot _ !”

Lexa chuckled, “Thanks, O.”

“Are y’all ready ?” Harper asked stuffing her bra. 

She received three ‘Mmhmm’ in return. The group linked arms on their way out. 

“Alright, Lex, if I see a hot girl, and I find out that she also likes girls, I’ll hook you two up.”

Lexa chuckled, “Alright, O.”

(The brunette came out to her friends fairly easy. They were the last ones in the locker room, she said,

“I’m gay.”

And they went on with their lives.) Upon entrance to the bar, Octavia held Lexa close. 

“Wanna drink ?”

The brunette nodded, “Maybe a beer.”

“What kind ?”

“Any.”

Lexa sort of stood there by herself for a moment. She received some ‘hi’s’ and ‘excuse me’s here and there, but it was alright. She got a tap on her shoulder. She assumed it was Octavia returning with drinks, but no. It was the girl from the locker room, the one who  _ wasn’t  _ on the team. 

“Hey, you’re the new exchange student, are you ?”

Lexa nodded with a small smile, “And you’re Raven’s friend ?”

The blonde nodded, “And Octavia’s cousin.”

“What's your name ?” 

“Clarke.” she answered. “Yours ?”

“Lexa.”

“Hey, I think I saw you in Anatomy, and Social Responsibility on monday.” Clarke said.

Lexa nodded.

“So, how do you like the school so far ?”

Lexa shrugged, “It’s alright, but there’s  _ a lot _ going on.”

“Right !”

Then a song came on. Lexa didn’t even know the name of it. The blonde began dancing a bit.

“Come on, Lexa, let loose !” the blonde insisted. 

Lexa chuckled a bit. 

“I don’t know this song though.”

“I don’t either.”

The blonde took Lexa’s hands and tried to get her to jump around a bit, until Lexa finally did. She let go of her feelings, and danced a bit. Octavia returned with five beers in hand. She nearly dropped them in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

She had never seen Lexa do this before. Like,  _ at all _ . The brunette laughed a bit at Clarke’s dancing. It looked like she was having a fun seizure. But when the blue eyes looked at her, Lexa was-- it felt like she had been shot. In a  _ good  _ way of course.

Like, a liquor shot, or an immunization shot. (They were the two best shots that Lexa could think of). Maybe it was her infectious smile, or how she desperately tried to find a way to loosen her up, or how just generally attractive she was. 

“Are you coming to the game tomorrow ?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, “My cousin O is forcing me to go.” 

The blonde wiped sweat from her forehead.

“I find games boring.”

“Well, I’ll try to put on a bit of a show so that it doesn’t seem too boring.”

“Bet !”

Lexa chuckled. This was the fastest she had ever crushed on someone. Like she literally met this girl for ten minutes, and she was already feeling a bit  _ too _ hot, and she had a sudden primal urge. She knew that she certainly couldn’t act on it.  _ Definitely not _ . 

12am soon turned into 3am, and next thing they knew, they were being shooed out of the club. Lexa helped Clarke walk to her dorm room. Thankfully, the brunette only drank one of the five beers that Octavia had. 

“Go that way.” Clarke pointed tiredly.

Lexa went in that direction. 

“This door.” The blonde opened the door. “Thanks, Lexa, see you tomorrow.”

“You mean later today ?” the brunette corrected. 

“That accent is so cute.” Clarke’s eyelids were closing, and she was leaning against the doorway. “See you later, then.”

“See you, Clarke.” 

The blonde opened her eyes enough to be able to get inside the room, and close the door. The brunette went back to her dorm. She had the inconvenience of practically living in a sorority house, where all the soccer players lived  _ together _ . Which meant that every morning she was greeted with fifteen other girls that hated her for no reason. But then she also woke up to three people who  _ did  _ like her, so maybe it was even ?

Lexa went to bed next to Raven, and brought the sheets up to her chin. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Her eyes widened. She turned her head around to see who it was. Brown hair fell into her face. 

Raven. 


	7. The Win

The blonde put on some jeans and a black David Bowie shirt. She also took her laptop. When she told Lexa that she wasn’t into sports, she wasn’t joking. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket.

“Hello ?”

“Hey, Clarke, why can I see the inside of your ear ?”

_ Fuck _ . The blonde held the phone up to her face instead. 

“You coming ?”

“You know what would happen to me if I  _ missed  _ it ?”

“Bellamy and I would jump you.”

Octavia looked to be in the locker room. 

“Anyways, um, Raven, and Harper, and Lexa wanted to say Hi.” Octavia moved the phone around for the other girls to appear. “Y’all say hi to Clarke.”

“What the fuck ?!” Raven was stuck in an awkward position while trying to put on some deodorant. 

Lexa was walking around shirtless, abs free for everyone to see, including Clarke. The blonde was staring at them. Octavia cleared her throat. 

“Um, Lexa ?”

“Hmm ?” the brunette was putting her hair in a ponytail. “Oh hey, Clarke.”

Her eyes widened when she realized who she was talking to. 

“Clarke !”

Lexa grabbed her jersey and covered her chest.

“Don’t worry, Lexa.” Clarke chuckled. “I’ve seen it already.”

“But she had a nice flat chest to be honest, right ?” Octavia patted Lexa’s chest. 

The brunette chuckled and moved away.

“Yeah, like, my non binary friend would kill for that kind of chest.” Octavia commented.

_ I would kill to  _ **_touch_ ** _ that chest _ . Clarke thought to herself. Lexa got comfortable again, and brought the shirt down, and finished pulling her hair into a ponytail. Octavia and Clarke small talked a bit, while Lexa continued to dress. Then Echo and the rest of the girls got in. 

“Gotta go.”

“Y’all, lets go !” Octavia said quickly hanging up. 

Clarke chuckled and turned her phone off.  _ At least they’re better than the football team _ . (Fact). The girl hung around around campus for a while. She decided to scroll through instagram.

She saw countless pictures from Octavia’s account of the girl with Raven, Lexa, and Harper. The blonde found herself staring at the brunette in the middle of her two friends. She wondered if Lexa had an account. She tapped on the picture once, and sure enough, the brunette was tagged in it. The blonde clicked on Lexa’s account

 

**Private** .

 

It was private. Clarke knew that she shouldn’t be bothered by it, but a part of her was. She wanted to request to follow her, but she was  _ scared. _ And that was a first for her. She looked at the time. 

 

**6:56pm**

 

She had four minutes to get to the stadium. Thankfully, she had a printed ticket, so if technology failed, she could still get in. Clarke sat on the bleacher with the rest of the game goers. 

“Bro, I heard that the new australian girl is playing today.”

“Yeah, the coach went around the world this summer, and brought her.”

“She plays  _ good  _ though.”

Clarke couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the conversation. They were definitely talking about Lexa. The blonde took out her 2 in 1 laptop/tablet, and began typing a bit of her essay. It was due in december, but she wanted to go ahead and  _ try _ to get a bit of a head start. Even if it was a paragraph or two. 

After about thirty minutes, the girls came out, and the game started. Two guys sat on Clarke’s side.

“Hey, Bell.”

“Hey.”

“Hey Money.”

The boy chuckled, “It’s  _ Monty _ , Clarke we’ve been through this.”

The blonde chuckled. 

“And you’re typing an essay at a game ?”

He closed her laptop. 

“Hey !”

“You’re gonna wish that you would’ve watched the game in the future.”

She sighed, “Alright.”

“Number 13, is Lexa Woods, the new member of the team.” the announcer spoke. “She’s got quote the ta-- did you see that, Greg ?!”

The whole stadium passed around a few hoots and hollers. The brunette had kicked the ball almost all the way to the other side. Raven kicked it into the net and made a happy dance.

“Goalllll !”

God those players really loved the sound, because they began to pick each other up, and Clarke had never seen 15 happy dances going on at once in one space. The blonde couldn’t help but stare at the person wearing the white and green

 

**13**

 

jersey. Fuck, she was falling in love with her. 

 

“Damn, Lexa, I really underestimated you a bit.” the captain went up to Lexa. “You’re good as hell.”

“Thanks.”

“I mean, how do you kick the ball that far ? I remember the first time I tried to do that and I practically ate the stadium grass.” 

Lexa chuckled at the thought. She would have  _ loved  _ to see Echo getting injured. Absolutely  _ loved  _ it. 

“I mean, it’s all about angles.” the brunette answered, excusing herself and changing. 

The brunette took off her shirt on her way to the (sorority) house. 

“Hey, Lexa !”

The brunette turned around, and there were a pack of students approaching her.

“Thanks for the win !!”

They all crowded around her. 

“Nice abs, girl !” 

“You're welcome and bye !” 

The brunette took off. The crowd just stood there, and eventually disintegrated back to their dorms for the night. 

“Nice job out there, Lexa.”

The brunette turned around. She was met with blue eyes. Her breath hitched for a split second. 

“Clarke.”

At the sound of her name, the goosebumps on the blonde’s body appeared. Jesus. She never thought that she would like someone saying her name.  _ Klark. _ The blonde shook her head of the thoughts. 

“Um, did you like the game ?”

The blonde nodded, but vocalized her answer because the brunette wasn’t looking at her, “Mmhmm, and your kick had everyone talking for the rest of it.”

Lexa chuckled, “It’s not that special.”

“Well, it looked amazing from where I was sitting.”

Lexa chuckled.  _ Amateur.  _

“Hey, um, Lexa, would you like to come over to my dorm sometime and hang out, you know, get to know each other ?”

The brunette looked at her, smiled and nodded. Thankfully, it was dark, so Lexa couldn’t notice the blonde blushing. 

“Tomorrow night ?”

The two nodded in agreement. 

“See you then.”

They went their separate ways. There was a familiar vibration on the side of Lexa’s thighs. 

“Hello ?”

“Hey !!!”

Lexa chuckled, “Hey mum.”

“Hey, sweetie, how was your game ?”

“Good, we won.”

“That’s my girl-- and her team.”

Lexa smiled, “I miss you, mummy.”

“I miss you too, Lexa, and I love you.”

“Love you too, mum.” Lexa said. “See you later.”


	8. The Test

The brunette was ecstatic. The seventh game of the season. She really came this far. The game was going well. At least, until--

The ball hit Lexa in the leg,  _ hard _ . The brunette hit the floor, and cried out in pain. 

“Who the fuck did that ?” 

Raven went over to her friend.

“Can you get up, Lex ?” 

The brunette shook her head ‘no’. Raven sighed. 

“I’m-- I’m gonna pick you up, alright ?”

Lexa nodded. The latina did her best to hurl Lexa over her shoulder, and she searched for an ambulance. She took her to the sidelines. The next thing she knew, a blonde was pushing her way through to help her. 

“Clarke.” Lexa said breathlessly.

“I’m gonna help you until the medics get here.”

Lexa nodded.

“Where does it hurt ?”

Lexa motioned for her lower leg (below the knee). The girl’s leg began to swell up. 

“It’s alright, Lexa.” Raven assured. “Clarke knows what she’s doing.”

The latina looked back.

“Fuck, I-I-I’m gonna get back to the game.”

Raven ran back to the field.

“You didn’t tell me you were a doctor.”

“I’m not.” the blonde insisted. “But, I have an internship.”

Lexa was in so much pain that she practically passed out. Coach Kane approached and crouched down to Lexa’s side.

“Will she be alright ?”

“Yes, we just have to get her to the hospital.” Clarke said. “Hang on, Lexa.”

* * *

“Hey, Lex.” 

The brunette opened her eyes to see her friends.

“Hey.”

“You look good.”

“Liar.” Lexa playfully nudged Octavia in the shoulder. “My leg is fucked up.”

“We saw it snap, Lex, don’t remind us.”

Lexa chuckled, “Has that bitch said anything about destroying my life ?”

They looked around amongst each other nervously. Lexa swore she could hear whistling.

“What did she say ?”

“Well, Ontari has been posting tweets about how  _ proud  _ she is for hurting you.”

“I mean, I would be proud of that.” Lexa mumbled. 

“Oh, also, here’s your phone, you keep getting calls from some girl named “Gaia”.” Raven said.

Lexa turned on the phone, and saw several notifications. She would call them later. 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Harper said. 

“Not.” Lexa said. “I was half asleep. But I clearly heard what they said.”

“What  _ did they _ say ?”

“I might not be able to play again.” 

Lexa was close to tears. Harper brought the brunette into a tight hug. At this point, the three girls had no idea how to comfort their friend. 

“We’ll be back, Lex.”

Lexa sat there on her own for a second. She allowed herself to cry. No one would see her anyways, so what better time ? She felt a pair of warm arms around her. 

“It’s okay,  _ mate _ .”

Lexa chuckled, “Clarke ?”

“Yes ?” the blonde answered.

“I knew it had to be you, I mean  _ mate  _ ?”

The blonde laughed a bit. Lexa finished crying, staining Clarke’s scrubs. 

“Are you alright ?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head ‘no’, “I’m not gonna be able to play again, Clarke.”

“That doesn’t mean that you should just…” there was a slight pause. “give up.”

“Why not ?”

“Because I’m not letting you.” Clarke said. “You’re an inspiration to  _ a lot  _ of people, Lexa. You don’t even know. Hell, there are so many little girls that want to be like you, because you gave them hope. You showed them that you can still do whatever you love doing, as long as you put your heart and love into it.”

Lexa didn’t realize that she had begun to cry again. 

“I mean, I guess I can’t let  _ them  _ down.” Lexa said.

“No you can’t.”

Clarke pulled away from the hug and looked into the brunette’s eyes. Lexa’s breath hitched again. Her lip quivered a bit. They were  _ so  _ close. Clarke began to get closer. 

“May I ?”

Lexa nodded. The blonde leaned in and kissed her soft lips. Lexa enjoyed the moment. God, the blonde’s lips felt as soft as they looked. 

“Please don’t  _ ever _ say you’ll give up again.” Clarke begged.

She looked like she was gonna give into tears too. 

“Promise ?”

Lexa nodded like a fool, “Promise.”

Clarke kissed her forehead and made her way to the door.

“I’ll be back, Lex.”


	9. Rehab

The blonde arrived at the hospital room. The brunette was laying on her bed. Despite the fact that she was injured, and possibly in pain, she looked beautiful.

“Hey, Lex.”

Green eyes shifted from the television to the blonde at the doorway. Clarke was holding something behind her back. The blonde approached the side of her bed, and gave Lexa a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Hey yourself.”

“I’ve got you something.”

The blonde revealed something behind her back. A crutch. 

“You’re walking.” Clarke said brushing her lips against Lexa. “Period.”

Lexa broke out into laughter as Clarke leaned in closer to finish the action. 

“Now, like this ?”

Clarke nodded, “You're not really hooked up to anything, right ?”

“Just my leg.”

“Wanna change ?”

Lexa nodded and pointed to the other side of the room where her suitcase was. (She asked Octavia to fetch it). 

“Some shorts and a tank top will work, Clarke.”

Clarke opened the bag and grabbed the first pair of shorts, and a tank top.

“That’ll do.”

Lexa sat at the edge of the bed, and tried to dress herself. She really only needed assistance with her shorts, trying to get it over the leg brace. Clarke handed her the crutch, and helped her up on the other side. 

“You can do it, Lex.”

“With you, I can.”

Clarke chuckled. They made their way down the hallway. Lexa struggled to take a step. She actually cried a little of frustration. 

“We’ve made it to the end of the hall, Lexa.”

The brunette furrowed her brows. 

“I-I-I did ?”

Clarke nodded and kissed her cheek.

“You did it.”

“I did.” 

“Yeah.” Lexa was still pretty shocked. “I wanna keep going a bit more, Clarke.”

The blonde turned on the elevator. 

 

**_Lobby_ **

 

Lexa looked around. She was greeted with very shocked looks.

“Mom, that’s  _ her. _ ”

Lexa looked over her shoulder.  

“Who said that ?” Lexa whispered.

Clarke heard her, “I dunno.”

“You know, I’m gonna make you carry me back up, right ?”

“I would gladly do so.” The blonde said. 

Then, a little girl approached Lexa with a smile. 

“Hey, you’re number 13, right ?”

Lexa nodded, “Yeah.”

“You’re my favourite soccer pla--”

“Sorry, she just a huge fan.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Lexa insisted. “Do you play soccer ?”

The girl shook her head ‘no’, “I like it, but not for me.”

Lexa chuckled. The woman and the little girl left. 

“Told you.” Clarke said. “So many people root for you, Lex.”

“I mean, I didn't exactly  _ know _ .” Lexa said. “It’s different when people approach you, you know ?”

“Wanna go back ?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Ready ?” Clarke picked the brunette up, bridal style. 

Lexa chuckled, and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck. Lexa buried her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck. 

“You smell good.”

Clarke chuckled, “Don’t make me drop you, Lex.”

“You  _ really  _ do.”

Clarke walked them all the way up to the third floor.

* * *

 

Today in particular was the day Lexa had been looking forward to. They would be journeying outside to the hospital’s courtyard for lunch. Now, all Clarke really needed to help Lexa with, was motivation, and be the hand for her to hold.

“Just click the button for the lobby.”

Lexa did so. 

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what ?” 

“ _ That _ .”

“How ?” Clarke was confused. “What ?”

“You always look at me like you wanna kiss me.”

“Maybe I do.”

“Then do it.” Lexa said.

Clarke took it upon herself, and cupped Lexa’s face. 

“That’s better, now finish.”

Clarke’s lips against hers made her shut up. The elevator door opened, and Clarke immediately pulled away. She took lexa’s hand, and they walked through the lobby, toward the courtyard. The setup was beautiful in Lexa’s opinion. 

“I-I think I like this date.” Lexa said. 

“Let me help you sit.” Clarke suggested taking Lexa’s crutch, and helping her sit on the bench. 

“Clarke, this is…” Lexa looked around. “beautiful.”

“Only the best for you, after all this.” Clarke said. “I wanted to celebrate how far you’ve come.”

Lexa smiled, “Thanks, Clarke.”

“Oh and Raven and O called, they said that Coach Kane said Hi.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled  they said that yesterday when they showed up. The brunette took the blonde’s hands. 

“Jeez, babe, you’re cold.”

“Ooh,  _ babe _ .”

“Sorry, with all the kissing and lovey-dovey ness, I thought we were.” Lexa said. 

Clarke smiled with a shimmer of hope, “Don’t apologize, Lex. We just did it without even really putting much thought into it.”

“I don’t really have to think about loving you, Clarke.” Lexa said looking into blue eyes amorously. “I just  _ do _ .”

Clarke blushed. 

“Come, sit next to me so I can warm you up.”

“It’s not even  _ that _ cold, Lex.” 

“Well it’s cold enough for your hands to be like this.” Lexa said, wrapping them up in her jacket. 

“How am I supposed to feed you ?”

Lexa chuckled, “You always find a way, babe.”

* * *

Lexa looked a bit sick in the morning when Clarke arrived. The blonde made her way to the brunette’s side.

“Babe, are you alright ?”

Lexa opened her eyes and shrugged, “Hmm ?”

“Babe, I asked if you were okay.”

“I can’t really feel my leg.” Lexa said. 

“Jesus, babe, why didn't you say anything ?” Clarke scolded.

“You worry  _ too  _ much, Clarke.” Lexa said sitting up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. “Plus, it’s de numbing itself.”

“What ?”

“It’s fine, babe, just--” Lexa sighed.

The last thing she needed was a doctor up her ass. 

“Just rub it a bit.”

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed, and took Lexa’s leg in her lap. The blonde gently massaged Lexa’s leg. The brunette winced a few times at the sensation bleeding back into her nervous system.

“Does that hurt ?” Clarke asked, immediately concerned, putting a stop to the touching. “I’m so sorry, babe.”

“No, it’s fine.” Lexa said.

She wiggled her toes, and finally she could feel it again.

“I’m ready for the day, Clarke.”

The blonde smiled, “Only you.”

“What ?”


	10. Thank You

Clarke insisted that Lexa ditch the soccer girls sorority home and stay with her. The brunette didn’t complain. The blonde had actually moved to a small rental about two miles from campus. They were the happiest together.

“I want to get her a thank you gift, O.” Lexa whispered into the phone.

Clarke wasn’t home, but she wasn’t going to take chances. 

“You live off campus so…” the noirette’s voice trailed off a bit. “Maybe a dog. She wanted one for awhile but she never could because her mom was allergic, and she lived in a dorm.”

“Say no more.”

Lexa hung up.

* * *

 

Lexa walked into the shelter. The lady at the lobby looked pretty  _ shook _ at the sight of the brunette. Lexa could practically  _ hear  _ her thoughts.  _ Holy shit, it’s the aussie girl who played for Polis University, and got crippled !!! _ Lexa went towards her.

“Excuse me, um…” Lexa was a bit shy (to be honest), “Where are the dogs ? The puppies to be exact ?”

“They are behind that door.” The woman pointed behind her.

“Thank you so much.”

The brunette limped in that direction with her crutch. A part of her thought that a cane would probably be more discreet, and fashionable, but at this rate, it probably wouldn’t support her weight. The brunette looked around in the kennels. She nearly jumped at the sound of overlapping barking coming from all directions. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket.

“Hello ?” 

“Hey, Aussie !”

She chuckled, “Hey, O.”

“Lemme guess.” the noirette said cheekily on the other end of the line. “You  _ actually  _ went to the shelter.”

“You’re right.” Lexa had to half yell at the phone.

She crouched down to get a better look at some of the ones on the bottom row. 

“What do you think she’ll like ?”

“Um, look for a small to medium size breed.” Octavia suggested. “Nothing huge.”

“Got that.”

The brunette hung up and looked around some more. A small chihuahua caught her eye. It was sitting in the back of the cage shyly staring at Lexa.

“Hi, sweetie.” Lexa called out for it. 

The dog got up and went over to her. Lexa realized that this was the one.

Lexa took the small dog home. Her fur was matted with dirt beyond recognition. She decided to buy her some clothes, dog shampoo, nail clippers, and food. 

“We’re gonna get you all cleaned up for Clarke.” Lexa said. “She’s gonna pass out when she sees you-- in a good way of course.”

Lexa got into the house and immediately took the dog outside to pee. Then she picked her up, fed her some treats, and began to wash the dirty fur. The dirt revealed a really cute dog.

“Aww, look at you.”

Unlike at the shelter, the dog seemed to look more happy. Lexa was proud of herself for finally finding a decent thank you gift for Clarke instead of a cheesy note. She put the bow on the side of the dog's head. 

“Oh you’re so cute !” 

Lexa and the new dog sat around for a bit waiting for Clarke to be done with her shift. When the brunette saw the flashing lights to the car, she limped over to the door with the dog in hand. Clarke got inside and saw the two. Her jaw collapsed and she let out a whimper. 

“Thank you, Clarke.”

The blonde looked away and looked back with tears, “Lex…” she said. “Thank  _ you _ .”

The brunette smiled and handed her the dog. Clarke looked at her. 

“She’s so cute.” Clarke said. “Thank you, babe. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Lexa smiled at her accomplishment, “You’re welcome. What are you gonna name her ?”

“Probably Ford.”

Lexa chuckled, “Like the car ?”

Clarke shook her head, “No, like as a gender bending name.”

Lexa snorted, “Only you.” Lexa said. “She also has an appointment to get spayed, like next week.”

Clarke puckered out her bottom lip and ran her finger along the dog’s face. 

“Thank you, Lex.”

“It’s not a big deal, babe.” Lexa insisted. "Thank  _you._ "


	11. Lock In

Lexa opened her eyes. She felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. Clarke. The brunette stayed there a bit until Clarke rolled over. Lexa turned around and looked at the sleeping blonde.

Ford slept on her pillow next to her head. The brunette got up. Her crutch was waiting for her next to her nightstand. Lexa was tired of using it. Lexa tried her best to get up without it. 

She did it successfully. She took a step.  _ Easy as hell.  _ Ford saw her  _ mother _ (Clarke insisted that Ford was their daughter) get up, and she immediately stuck to her heels. 

“Hey !” Lexa whispered, careful to not wake up Clarke. “Wanna… go outside ?”

The chihuahua began jumping around and whimpering. 

“Alright, come on, girl.” 

Lexa stiffly walked into the kitchen. Lexa opened the back door, letting the small cream coloured dog out into the backyard. The brunette leaned on the countertop thinking about what to cook for breakfast. Yesterday they had cereal because Clarke need something to grab and go to make it to class. Maybe scrambled eggs and pancakes and coffee. 

Ford began scratching on the door to be let back in. Lexa gave her, her food, and water and finally got to Clarke and her breakfast. At the sound of wood creaking, Ford burst out of the kitchen. 

“Hey babe.” Clarke said entering the kitchen, holding Ford in her arms. “I see you’re not using your crutch.”

“Yeah, I decided to take a break from it.”

“You look good.”

Lexa looked over at her with a smile, “You do too.”

Clarke went up to her and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“I’m off today.” Clarke said it with a sultry voice sending the hairs on Lexa’s body to the air. “Wanna do something… fun ?”

Lexa bit her lip, and brushed her brown hair out of her face, “Yeah.” Lexa turned around and nodded. “Yeah, of course, baby.”

The brunette set the spatula aside, and took Clarke’s arm. She stiffly walked the blonde over to the table.

“Sit down, babe, please.”

Clarke did, “H-hold on.”

Clarke cupped her face and brought her into a kiss.

“I love you.”

Lexa smiled, “I love you too.”

Lexa walked back to the stove and continued to cook. Clarke watched on in awe. The brunette was wearing nothing but a sports bra, and smiley face boxers. Her hair was a bit messy, from rolling around in her sleep. Her eyes looked vibrant as they usually did in the morning. 

Clarke didn’t understand how. But it’s Lexa, and that girl seemed to be from another galaxy. The brunette handed her a plate of scrambled eggs, and pancakes, along with some coffee, the way she liked it, plain. 

“What fruit do you want ?” Lexa asked. 

“Um, a banana.”

The brunette handed her a ripe one. 

“Thank you, Lexa.”

The brunette blushed, “You're welcome.”

* * *

 

The brunette crawled on top of her. Clarke cupped her face and brought her into a kiss.

“Mmhmm.”

Lexa sighed into the kiss. She had her right leg in between the blonde’s thighs. The blonde had her hands in the brunette’s pants. 

“Fuck.”

Clarke pounched on the brunette. It was just Clarke pleasuring Lexa, because the brunette  _ deserved  _ it. Soon, Clarke wad three fingers deep into Lexa. The brunette raised her hips. 

“I’m almost there, babe.”

Clarke removed her fingers, receiving an upset groan coming from the brunette. Clarke lowered herself. She kissed along Lexa’s ‘v’ line, and began lickibg her folds. 

“God.” Lexa gasped. 

She brought her hand down and tangled her fingers in Clarke’s yellow locks. Soon, she was grinding into Clarke’s face, moaning like there was no tomorrow.

“Clarke !” 

The blonde smiled into Lexa's folds, and she suddenly got wetter by 5 percent. Lexa finally let go, and her juices shot into Clarke’s mouth. The brunette went limp. Clarke crawled back up Lexa’s body, and kissed her. Clarke ridded herself from her clothes, and finished undressing Lexa. 

Clarke held Lexa in her arms. 

“That felt good, babe.”

“Mmhmm.” Clarke hummed. “You tasted good.”

Lexa chuckled, “Really ?”

The blonde nodded. Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair. Silence filled the room for a few moments. Clarke looked over at Lexa, she was asleep. 

“Aww.” Clarke moved hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. “I’ve gotta draw this.”

The blonde quickly opened the drawer to her nightstand. She took out a sketchpad and a pencil. Thankfully, Lexa didn’t really move (too much) in her sleep. She drew a quick outline of the brunette's sleeping countenance. When she was done, she put the paper and pencil down and rubbed the side of Lexa’s face.  _ God, she was  _ **_so_ ** _ beautiful _ . 

“I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you too.” Lexa replied half asleep. “Wanna sleep too ?”

Clarke nodded, wrapping her arms around Lexa, allowing the brunette to bury her face in the crook of her neck.


End file.
